


No todos los que vagan están perdidos.

by Saubree



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autismo, Diferencia de edad, M/M, Mild Sex Scene, capacitismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saubree/pseuds/Saubree
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Jack es un estudiante de preparatoria con autismo, Pitch es su cuidador, y el amor es tan fácil y tan difícil como lo hacen ver en las películas.





	No todos los que vagan están perdidos.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647786) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción de un fic muy bueno que tuve la fortuna de encontrar. Ya hace mucho tiempo debí haberlo publicado. Hay una pequeña escena de sexo pero Jack es mayor de edad para ese momento.

Jack tenía seis años la primera vez que un adulto lo llamó "especial".  
  
De alguna forma, nunca había importado cuando sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de sus hábitos; aun les gustaba jugar con él, aun lo dejaban correr lejos del patio de recreo cuando había peleas y taparse los oídos ante un ruido fuerte. Y cuando sus compañeros de clase le decían cosas, por crueles que fueran, no pretendían que las sintiera.  
  
Cuando su tío Vincent se burlaba de él no se sentía igual. Cuando su madre lo sacó al jardín y le dijo que no escuchara a Vincent, Jack supo por qué. Él quería que las sintiera, pretendía que dolieran.  
  
Antes de que comenzara la escuela, a nadie le importaba mucho que Jack fuera diferente a sus compañeros: comiendo quisquillosamente, odiando ruidos inesperados, arremetiendo cuando estaba enojado o irritado. Todos eran hábitos que se consideraban aceptables para un niño. Si a Jack todavía se le dificultaba vestirse, lidiar con botones y anudar cordones, todo se atribuía a ser un “niño que aprendía lento”. Jack era brillante y conversador, torpe al socializar pero ansioso por intentarlo y todas esas eran buenas señales; su madre no comenzó a hablar hasta que tuvo cuatro años, después de todo.  
  
Sin embargo, Jack sabía que las personas comenzaban a perder la paciencia con él. Se suponía que debía haber comenzado a "comportarse" ya. Las palabras de Vincent pretendían recordarle eso, como si Jack solo hubiera fingido que no podía entender cómo usar el control del DVD.  
  
Jack vio a su mamá entrar a la casa, escuchó cómo comenzó a gritarle a su tío y decidió caminar al parque. No debía ir solo, pero incluso si algunas veces había gritos en el parque, siempre había risas y mucho espacio para huir de las peleas.  
  
Jack no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó después del parque, solo que alguien lo llevó a casa, que su mamá le gritó, sollozó y lo metió a la cama temprano.  
  
Lo que sí sabía es que esa fue la razón por la que su madre entendió que había algo "diferente" en él, porque años más tarde, cada vez que le contaba a nuevos amigos y familiares acerca de Jack, siempre se refería a ese día como "el día en que supimos que necesitaba ayuda".  
  
  
Aster fue el primer cuidador de Jack. Jack lo odiaba.  
  
Aster no tenía la culpa de que Jack lo odiara, era la situación y el momento más que cualquier otra cosa. Para Jack, Aster fue la primera señal visible de que no era un niño "normal".  
  
Cuando lo diagnosticaron como autista, de repente los adultos se empeñaron en ayudarlo. Necesitaba probar esta dieta, tomar estas pastillas, visitar a este terapeuta. A Jack no le había importado particularmente que lo consideraran lento, torpe y de mal carácter cuando sólo eran caprichos de su personalidad en vez de síntomas.  
  
A Jack le gustaba mucho más jugar con compañeros que se burlaban de él que jugar con compañeros que pensaban con cuidado lo que decían.  
  
  
Con el tiempo, los compañeros de Jack comenzaron a actuar como adultos también. Dejaron de aceptar sus ataques de ira y de permitirle tapar sus oídos para esconderse de los gritos. Ahora pretendían que sus insultos se quedaran.  
  
Para cuando tuvo 10 años, Jack había cambiado de escuela dos veces.  
  
En la opinión de su madre, la primera escuela no hizo lo suficiente para evitar el maltrato y Jack sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones al alejarlo de los amigos que lo habían abandonado. Aun así le gritó por hacer que se mudarán. Le gustaba su rutina, incluso si sus amigos le habían dejado de gustar.  
  
Todavía no había crecido y ellos ya lo habían hecho.  
  
  
Después de ayudarlo a ponerse el uniforme escolar, Aster le prometió que eventualmente se acostumbraría a la segunda escuela mientras le daba una palmada tranquilizadora en el hombro. Jack casi le había cojido el truco a las cremalleras, pero los botones sólo se deslizaban entre sus dedos y se negaban a entrar en los agujeros a los que deberían.  
  
La segunda escuela resultó no ser mejor que la anterior, aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Era demasiado grande, demasiado ruidosa y Jack nunca podía escapar de los gritos.  
  
Jack pasó un mes teniendo que encerrarse en los retretes de la escuela durante los descansos y almuerzos, sentado sobre el asiento tartareando con las manos sobre las orejas para bloquear el ruido exterior.  
  
Casi le destroza los nervios. Jack necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiera contar para estar en paz. Estaba tan estresado de escuchar los gritos dentro de la escuela que tuvo que rogarle a su madre para que usará audífonos cuando veía la televisión sólo para poder tener un poco de silencio cada día.  
  
Pasado el mes y, después de que la madre de Jack le mostrara airadamente a Aster las rojas excoriaciones en las muñecas de jack, causadas por un hábito recién formado de estrés por frotarlas, hicieron los arreglos para que cambiara de escuela otra vez.  
  
  
La tercera y última escuela de Jack fue un sueño hecho realidad en comparación con las dos últimas. Los pasillos eran oscuros y despejados, y habían salas designadas de descanso.  
  
También fue donde Jack hizo a su primer amigo.  
  
A Jack le gustaba escalar. Los árboles de cerezo en el patio de la escuela no estaban diseñados para escalar exactamente, pero los quisquillosos hábitos alimenticios de Jack lo habían dejado lo suficientemente delgado como para que las ramas soportaran su peso. Los árboles eran ideales para observar el patio sin atraer demasiada atención y cuando finalmente alguien lo notó, fue alguien que no le importó que lo hiciera.  
  
Jamie era más joven que él, y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo. Jack sabía su nombre principalmente por el número de veces que había chocado con él en los pasillos o las veces que había escuchado a los profesores regañarlo por no mirar por donde iba. Cuando Jamie leía, metía su cabeza en los libros perdiendo la pista de su entorno y Jack admiraba esa capacidad.  
  
Un dia, Jamie miró a Jack desde su lugar de lectura bajo el árbol y preguntó: “¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
Jack se encogió de hombros y preguntó a cambio, "¿qué estás leyendo?" Y rápidamente aprendió que la única cosa que Jamie amaba más que leer libros era hablar sobre ellos.  
  
  
Jack había dejado de odiar a Aster, en gran parte, cuando este anunció que regresaría a Australia. La sonrisa que Jack mostró en respuesta pudo incluso llevar un cierto afecto genuino.  
  
La petición de Jack de que Aster se mantuviera en contacto era algo menos genuina, pero cuando recibió su primera postal de Australia y la clavó en la pared de su cuarto junto con las tarjetas que le habían dado Jamie y otros amigos de la escuela, se alegró de haberlo hecho. Aster era mucho más divertido cuando escribía a larga distancia que cuando estuvo en persona.  
  
Durante varios meses, Jack se quedó sin un cuidador, su madre lo vestía y le daba de comer, mientras que la escuela lo mantenía organizado y, aunque no había nadie alrededor para ayudarlo después de una de sus crisis de ira o de sollozos, esta era apenas una ocurrencia quincenal.  
  
Jack cumplió trece años en abril y dos eventos exigieron que le asignaran un nuevo cuidador. El primero fue que la temporada de exámenes aumentó dramáticamente la frecuencia con la que explotaba. El segundo fue que su madre consiguió un trabajo con horas inflexibles en el que entraba más temprano.  
  
Jack estaba totalmente preparado para odiar tan irracionalmente a su nuevo cuidador como había odiado a Aster, pero la decisión le fue sacada de sus manos gracias a sus hormonas.  
  
Kozmotis Pitchiner era delgado, pálido, muy, muy alto, y la persona más atractiva que Jack jamás había visto.  
  
Todo lo cual fue un sorprendente descubrimiento, dado que hace menos de cinco minutos Jack se creía enamorado de su tutora de física, la Sra. Toothiana., quién era más pequeña y con más curvas.  
  
Tener a Kozmotis como cuidador era diferente a tener a Aster y no solo porque el enamoramiento de Jack decidió crecer en lugar de desaparecer con el tiempo. Kozmotis era profesional en una manera diferente a Aster, asegurándose de que Jack supiera las reglas que se esperaba que siguiera, y que él y la gente que estaba a su alrededor estuvieran siempre a salvo, pero dispuesto a bromear con él de vez en cuando y charlar entre clases.  
  
También estaba más dispuesto a aceptar su apodo de lo que Aster lo había estado. Aster había objetado a que lo llamara “bunny” a pesar de que su apellido pedía que lo acortarán. Kozmotis era un trabalenguas y Ko o Koz simplemente sonaban tontos. “Pitch” le quedaba bien, con su cabello negro y todo eso y, dado que otros niños lo apodaban "Largo" (de los locos Adams) o "Voldemort", era una opción más halagadora.  
  
Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia de todas, era simplemente el hecho de que Pitch fue la primera persona que pudo calmar a Jack durante una de sus crisis. Fue la primera persona en entender que no era que Jack quisiera estar solo, sino que quería existir en sus propios términos por un tiempo: sin el ruido de otras personas, sin su tacto, sin nada que él no hubiera pedido específicamente.  
  
Pitch haría que todos salieran de la habitación, se aseguraría de que Jack no estuviera sosteniendo algo con lo que pudiera hacerse daño y esperaría a que Jack se tranquilizara. A veces, Jack tendría que correr por la habitación por un tiempo o saltar arriba y abajo, quemando la energía en exceso no deseada, y a veces se derrumbaría a sollozar.  
  
Pitch siempre estaba allí si Jack necesitaba compañia, pero no insistía en acompañarlo. La distinción era importante.  
  
  
Jack nunca comprendió cómo es que no había muchas personas a las que abiertamente les agradara Pitch. Podría ser directo pero raramente era cruel al serlo: era honesto y no temía señalar si alguien estaba mintiendo. Nadie más le había llamado la atención cuando exageraba cuán alterado o molesto estaba sobre una situación y, aparte de su madre, nadie más lo había defendido cuando estaba enojado o alterado por algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para catalogarse como "ridículo".  
  
Siempre parecía tener respuestas, incluso si era un "no" o "no sé". Nunca pretendió que él sabía más o mejor, nunca se iba por tangentes mientras trataba de recordar algo que había olvidado. Cuando Jack empezó con los típicos dolores de crecimiento, Pitch los identificó por lo que eran antes de que Jack se diera cuenta de que el constante dolor y rigidez en sus extremidades no se debía sólo al ejercicio.  
  
Pitch tampoco tenía el hábito de alimentar mentiras a Jack sobre cómo el mundo en general ve a personas con autismo, y fue la primera persona que le dijo a Jack que no necesitaba arreglarse. No que no podía arreglarse, no que no había nada que arreglarle, simplemente que no necesitaba arreglarse.  
  
Jack sabía la diferencia.  
  
  
En una nota más ligera, la estatura de Pitch también hacía más divertido esconderse de él que de otros niños o maestros.  
  
“No voy a preguntarte cómo llegaste allá otra vez”, dijo Pitch, alzando las manos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para que Jack pudiera agarrar su mano y saltar sobre sus hombros. "Pero esto tiene que parar".  
  
“No.” Respondió Jack, descendiendo la espalda de Pitch antes de saltar sobre una silla y sentarse cómodamente en el extremo.  
  
No se supone que se siente así (por precauciones de salud y seguridad, etc, etc) pero Pitch nunca lo regañaba a menos que Jack estuviera al tanto de estar sentado en un lugar peligroso. Como lo estaba hace unos segundos en la parte superior del armario de arte.  
  
“Sí.” Dijo Pitch, apenas presionandolo en el hombro con un dedo largo y huesudo.  
  
Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Pitch se convirtió en el cuidador de Jack, y Jack aún no lo había oído gritar o maldecir. Jack estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a otros gritar y maldecir ante las cosas más pequeñas, obligando a Jack a cubrirse las orejas y ponerse tenso hasta el punto de sentir dolor, pero nunca tuvo que preocuparse por eso alrededor de Pitch.  
  
Pitch ponía su enojo en palabras y gestos en lugar de infligirlo a otros a través del ruido.  
  
"Si rompes ese armario, la escuela te hará pagarlo".  
  
“Puedo arreglarlo”. Dijo Jack.  
“No te lo permitirán”, contestó Pitch, y había un cansancio en su voz que Jack no podía evitar que le agradara: era frustración con el mundo que rodeaba a Jack, no con Jack. “lamentable. Ahora muévete, llegaras tarde a matemáticas”.  
  
El estómago de Jack se encogió y bajó su cabeza, sabiendo que tenía un examen que tomar y convencido de que estaba condenado a reprobarlo. Pitch extendió una mano y esperó a que Jack inclinara su cabeza hacia ella antes de alborotar su cabello. “Estaré afuera", Pitch le tranquilizó. “después de todo, tengo que terminar mi libro”.  
  
Jack tomó la mano sobre su cabello, apretandola con fuerza antes de deslizarse de la silla y dirigirse al aula a regañadientes.  
  
Pasó por 0.7 décimas, se enteró poco después que Jamie también había ‘panzado’ y su mamá les compró helado para celebrar.  
  
Teniendo dieciséis años sabía que debía sentirse un poco avergonzado al celebrar un examen apenas aprobado con un helado, su madre y su mejor amigo. Por otra parte, gracias a Pitch había empezado a darse cuenta que tal vez crecer no tenía que significar hacerse aburrido.  
  
De cualquier forma, se burló de Jamie por pedir chispas de arcoiris, aunque su madre le diera un ligero golpecito en el hombro por eso.  
  
  
El año número 17 de Jack fue un fiasco, por decirlo suavemente. El padre de Jamie perdió su trabajo y eso significó que Jamie tuvo que cambiar de escuela. Todavía podían verse los fines de semana, pero no era lo mismo que tener a alguien de casi su edad con el que charlar entre clases.  
  
Y también estaba cómo su enamoramiento con Pitch había empeorado dramáticamente. Anteriormente Jack había sido capaz de moverlo fuera del camino; olvidarlo cuando así lo necesitaba, pero últimamente los pensamientos que había estado intentando guardar para cuando se encontraba en la ducha o en la cama habían empezado a aparecer en momentos realmente inapropiados.  
  
Jack odiaba tener que cerrar los ojos e intentar desesperadamente pensar en cosas dolorosas u horribles cuando Pitch le ayudaba a vestirse por la mañana, odiaba que si no lo hacía su mente comenzaba a preguntarse cómo se vería Pitch arrodillado entre sus piernas, cómo se sentiría tener la boca de Pitch en su miembro.  
  
Tenía la edad suficiente para saber en cuantos problemas estaría Pitch si algo parecido a eso sucediera. Trató de cambiar sus fantasías nocturnas a imágenes que había visto en pornos: piel de extraños, borrones de carne contra carne, rostros mostrando deseo. Incluso trató de utilizar la culpa para alejar las imágenes de Pitch que aparecían en su mente de cuando en cuando.  
  
Nada de esto cambió el hecho de que cuando estaba cerca del límite y perdiendo el control, seguía pensando en Pitch dentro de él, alrededor de él o en qué aspecto tendría al terminar y la única cosa de la que podía estar agradecido era que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hablar durante sus orgasmos; gemía o jadeaba, pero nunca dijo el nombre de Pitch, sin importar cuántas veces lo pensara.  
  
  
Que sus calificaciones comenzaran a bajar no le causó sorpresa y sospechaba que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa para su madre o Pitch, aunque se lo atribuyeron más que nada a que extrañaba a Jamie. A su manera, simpatizaban, pero estaban dispuestos a ponerlo de vuelta en el camino correcto. Pitch se sentaría con él en la biblioteca mientras estudiaba, leyendo tranquilamente sus propios libros o ayudando a otros estudiantes con su tarea; Pitch era el cuidador de Jack, pero eso no significaba que su tiempo en la escuela se lo dedicara totalmente a él. Había otros estudiantes que necesitaban ayuda... Jack sólo la necesitaba más.  
  
Ocasionalmente Pitch revisaría su teléfono, leyendo y enviando mensajes. Jack trataba de no pensar en la persona a la que Pitch le podría estar enviando esos mensajes. E incluso si Pitch era una distracción en varias maneras, le ayudaba a hacer progresos en sus estudios en lugar de sólo mirar las páginas sin comprender. Jack quería al menos intentar impresionar a Pitch; recuperar sus calificaciones hasta cierto punto.  
  
Habría sido más fácil si no fuera por la forma en que la ausencia de Jamie para ventilarse entre clases y la lucha contra su enamoramiento con Pitch, estaban haciendo más y más difícil hacer frente a sus otros compañeros de clase. Algunos de ellos eran soportables, con hábitos y tics que Jack podía manejar, y algunos de hecho le agradaban; jugaba con ellos cada vez que tenía la energía.  
  
Sin embargo, había algunos que no podía soportar y una tarde casi al final de una semana de calificaciones pobres en tareas y calificaciones aún más pobres en exámenes, Jack no pudo sobrellevarlo más.  
  
  
“¡Uno no golpea a las personas!” El Sr. Norte le regañaba, su acento grueso con ira, mientras limpiaba el desorden que Jack y Peter habían hecho en la cafetería al pelear. El cuello y los hombros de Jack seguían tensos, preparados todavía para un ataque, aún cuando ya se habían llevado a Peter a la enfermería; Jack no entendía por qué, no había estado sangrando en ninguna parte.  
  
"Yo, yo, lo sé, lo sé", dijo Jack a regañadientes, frotándose con rabia su muñeca izquierda para distraerse de sus ganas de llorar. Odiaba que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cada vez que se sentía amenazado. ¿Cuántas veces había leído que los hombres, los ‘hombres de verdad’, no debían llorar?  
  
“Bien, entonces le dirás a Peter que lo sientes”.  
  
“No lo haré, no lo lamento”. Dijo Jack, frotando con más fuerza su muñeca. "Le dije, le dije que se detuviera, le dije que se detuviera y él no escuchó y yo se lo dije". La piel de su muñeca se sentía caliente y adolorida, y aunque a veces le ayudaba a distraerse de la ansiedad, esta vez no le hacía ningún favor.  
  
“Eres más sensato que esto, Jack”. Dijo el Sr. Norte cambiando su tono de voz, haciéndolo más apaciguador. "Has lastimado a Peter. Fue sucio de su parte seguir masticando con la boca abierta y sé que no te gusta cuando..."  
  
"¡No lo sabe!" Jack gritó, mirando al señor Norte con el pecho apretado de ira hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó de nuevo, recogiendo la silla más cercana y golpeándola sobre la mesa una y otra y otra vez, con la mente en blanco, excepto por el dolor y la rabia y cómo estas personas, estas personas "normales" no entendían.  
  
Sintió la cafetería vacía más que verla, acurrucado debajo de una mesa, presionando su rostro contra la pata metalica después de que se agotó, sintiendo la ira convertirse en miseria y volver de nuevo a ira, una y otra vez.  
  
  
Al cabo de un rato se escuchó el rumor de voces hablando afuera. La voz de Pitch se elevó por encima de la del Sr. Norte, aunque Jack solo pudo distinguir "... ¿vine tan pronto como... lastimado? ... tienes que cuidar... las muñecas", antes de que la puerta se abriera.  
  
Las luces de la cafetería se apagaron en rápida sucesión y la luz que entraba por las ventanas pronto fue bloqueada con las persianas, dejando la habitación tan oscura como la hora permitía. Jack vio a Pitch sentarse junto a él por el rabillo del ojo, con los brazos relajados a los lados y las piernas estiradas.  
  
Jack giró y se dejó caer sobre él, metiendo su cabeza en el regazo de Pitch y manteniéndose acurrucado.  
  
Pitch no dijo mucho, manteniendo su voz tranquila y baja cuando hablaba. "Estás bien", dijo Pitch, acariciando el cabello de Jack. "Estoy aquí. No te dejaré".  
  
Jack se permitió sollozar. Era diferente llorar con Pitch que llorar solo. Era más seguro.  
  
Pitch movió la mano para frotar los hombros de Jack y al contarle toda la historia en ráfagas húmedas y fracturadas entre sollozos, Pitch no lo interrumpió ni ofreció consejos innecesarios.  
  
Y cuando, al terminar la historia y relajarse un poco más, admitió en silencio: "Te amo. Realmente, realmente te amo", Pitch tampoco le ofreció consejos innecesarios.  
  
Pitch secó el rostro húmedo de Jack con su manga y dijo: "Lo sé. Está bien". Jack asintió y cerró los ojos, exhausto. No importaba mucho si Pitch lo amaba, o si siquiera podía. Solo importaba que lo sabía.  
  
Jack sabía que Pitch podía guardar un secreto.  
  
"Creo que es hora de ir a casa para ti", dijo Pitch después de que Jack se asentó y Jack asintió, levantándose desganadamente y apoyándose pesadamente contra Pitch para mantener el equilibrio. "Tomar un buen y largo sueño. Casi es fin de semana".  
  
"Casi", replicó Jack, tratando de sacar consuelo de la idea. Los fines de semana significaban una oportunidad de ver a Jamie; también significaban estar lejos de Pitch.  
  
Jack nunca fue el mayor fan de la escuela, pero la idea de terminarla y perder a Pitch lo agitaba más de lo que había previsto. Siempre supo que dejar la escuela significaría dejar atrás a las personas que había conocido, pero recién había caído en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.  
  
  
Durante los últimos meses de escuela, Jack estuvo esperando lo peor. Predecía lágrimas, gritos, ataques de ira; esperaba una completa crisis nerviosa cuando su horario colapsara y los lazos que había hecho durante la escuela se rompieran.  
  
No esperaba disfrutarlo. Una vez que los exámenes terminaron, los días restantes sólo fueron para atar los cabos sueltos para los estudiantes que planeaban ingresar a la universidad, había un ambiente relajado en la escuela que le gustaba a Jack. Personas con las que antes no había hablado mucho se acercaban a él, conversaban de cosas que nunca encontraron el tiempo para conversar y nadie sentía la necesidad de seguir tan rígidamente las reglas de la escuela.  
  
Jack siempre había querido teñirse el pelo y la última semana de escuela fue el momento perfecto para hacerlo.  
  
El kit de teñido había estado escondido en la esquina de su cajón de calcetines durante meses. Jack había estado desesperado por usarlo desde que Jamie se lo regaló en navidad, pero no quería hacer un desastre con el y sabía que pedir ayuda a un adulto cuando las reglas escolares aún se aplicaban no era buena idea.  
  
Pitch se mostró reticente a ayudarlo cuando se lo pidió pero Jack podía ser persuasivo cuando quería serlo y no estaba por encima de usar culpa cuando la necesitaba.  
  
Los dedos de Pitch se sentían agradablemente firmes mientras pasaban a través del cabello de Jack, quien cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar la sensación. El olor a peróxido le escocía la nariz, pero la excitación de hacer algo rebelde por su propia cuenta superó su instinto inicial de deshacerse del olor. El tiempo pasó lentamente y Jack se sorprendió tarareando, relajándose en el toque de Pitch y cuando los pulgares de Pitch delinearon el contorno de sus oídos, Jack dejó escapar un suave gemido casi sin pensar.  
  
Pitch no lo soltó ni se alejo, pero hizo una pausa por un momento antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo, esta vez manteniendo sus dedos lejos de las orejas de Jack. A Jack no le importó mucho.  
  
Enjuagar el decolorante fue más fácil, y algo así como un alivio, no solo por haberse deshecho del olor, sino al ver que no se le caía más cabello del habitual al bañarse.  
  
Le habían preocupado las horribles historias sobre el decolorante, pero tener un ayudante para aplicarlo y cronometrar todo aparentemente le había impedido convertirse en una de esas historias de terror.  
  
Jack volvió a ponerse su camisa, saltó de la ducha y corrió hacia el espejo del baño para despeinar su cabello, viéndolo asentarse en púas blancas.  
  
"Increíble", dijo Jack, riendo, antes de girar a ver a Pitch y sentir su aliento atrapado en su pecho.  
  
Nadie nunca lo había mirado así. Como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.  
  
"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Jack, sonriendo a pesar de sus nervios.  
  
Pitch se recuperó, miró al suelo y cruzó los brazos. "Te ves muy bien", dijo, y Jack comenzó a secarse con la toalla de nuevo, mirando como los blancos filamentos brillaban más al secarse. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro; él creía que se veía bien, y obviamente Pitch estaba de acuerdo.  
  
Después de eso, Jack no volvió a ver a Pitch en su casa, aunque sí le dio un adusto e incómodo adiós el último día de clases. Sabía que Pitch solo trabajaba con estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria, que se encontraría con él fuera de la escuela de vez en cuando y que todavía tendría su número de teléfono si alguna vez necesitaba hablar, pero no era un verdadero consuelo.  
  
Jack quería que Pitch lo mirara como lo había hecho justo después de decolorarse el cabello. Quería que Pitch volviera a bajar la guardia… que se sintiera seguro de hacerlo.  
  
Incluso si Jack no entendía algunas normas sociales, sabía lo suficiente para entender porque Pitch se había mantenido alejado de él en esa última semana de escuela. Pitch lo veía como un chico, alguien demasiado joven- siempre lo haría si solo lo conocía a través de la escuela, a menos que Jack tuviera algo que señalar como prueba de que era un adulto.  
  
Y Jack quería demostrar que era un adulto, quería ofrecerle más que su personalidad a Pitch, porque incluso si Pitch lo amaba como era, Jack quería más. Quería ser apreciado, ser más que alguien que necesitaba que lo cuidasen, e incluso si jamás sería autosuficiente, quería sentir que él era digno de ser cuidado.  
  
Jack nunca crecería en algunas formas, siempre lucharía con tareas simples, siempre odiaría los ruidos fuertes, siempre correría el riesgo de sufrir reacciones negativas o exageradas a los ojos de otras personas, pero era brillante y estaba decidido a demostrar que era capaz de ser responsable.  
  
Jack quería un trabajo, e incluso si la edad no era una prueba de madurez, ya no quería ser un adolescente.  
  
  
Los intentos de trabajar en oficina de Jack fueron desastrosos. A pesar de que los jefes se mostraban en su mejor comportamiento a su alrededor (desesperadamente tratando de dejar en claro que no discriminaban a solicitantes con discapacidades), de forma sutil, siempre trataban de adivinar si esto supondría un inconveniente para ellos. Las tres veces que Jack pasó la etapa de entrevista y dió un recorrido por las oficinas en las que trabajaría si su solicitud era exitosa, sintió una sensación de pánico ante el ruido constante, las habitaciones pequeñas y cerradas y la iluminación brillante.  
  
La única vez que su solicitud tuvo éxito, Jack duró una mañana completa antes de irse, conmocionado por miedo a que nunca sería capaz de trabajar, temblando con el temor de que, si lo hacía, volvería a estar en un lugar como ese.  
  
Jack no podía mantener conversaciones cronometradas. Incluso si le habían dicho de antemano que mejoraría con la práctica, que iba a aumentar su velocidad a medida que avanzaba, solo mirar al temporizador durante cada llamada lo hacía entrar en pánico.  
  
  
Fue una tía quien sugirió las pruebas de software. Incluso si no pagaba bien, incluso si era repetitivo, era algo que podía hacer desde casa, en paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Mejor aún, la naturaleza del trabajo significaba que después de completar un contrato podía descansar antes de pasar al siguiente si así lo deseaba. Raramente tomaba un descanso más largo que un par de días, pero probablemente saber que tenía libertad para hacerlo era una buena parte del por qué no necesitaba tomarlos.  
  
De cualquier forma, la mejor parte de estar ocupado era el hecho de que no pasaba todo el tiempo extrañando a Jamie o deseando ver a Pitch. Y aunque Jack todavía se sorprendía a sí mismo contando los días hasta su vigésimo cumpleaños, un cierto entusiasmo nervioso (dado mayormente por la idea de que había hecho lo correcto para sí mismo) había reemplazado la urgencia de crecer que sintió al salir de la escuela.  
  
Después de mantenerse en contacto con Pitch a través de mensajes y llamadas ocasionales, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar por la dirección de Pitch, y la recibido. Jack no sabía con certeza qué significaba tener permiso para visitar, pero tenía grandes esperanzas.  
  
  
Si tuviera más sentido común, probablemente habría esperado hasta la mañana después de su cumpleaños número 20 para visitar a Pitch, en lugar de saltar de su cama a las 10:30pm después de darse por vencido con tratar de dormir.  
  
Jack no ponía mucho valor en el sentido común; se las había apañado suficientemente bien en su vida sin él.  
  
La casa estaba silenciosa mientras Jack se vestía, poniéndose un pantalón ajustado, un suéter y zapatos sin cordones, dándose por vencido con su abrigo después de tratar de abotonarlo durante el tiempo que su paciencia permitió. Se puso dos bufandas como compensación por su falta del abrigo, arrojó su teléfono y llaves en una bolsa de plástico, y corrió escaleras abajo, sosteniendo la bolsa con fuerza.  
  
Aunque podía salir solo a la calle, dejó una rápida nota para asegurarse de que nadie pensara que había desaparecido en medio de la noche por las razones equivocadas. No era un objetivo probable para un secuestro y nunca había sido sonámbulo, pero eso no significaba que su madre fuera inmune a asumir lo peor.  
  
Además, la batería de su teléfono estaba baja y detenerse para cargarla no encajaba del todo con las imágenes Hollywoodenses que atravesaban la mente de Jack.  
  
  
El clima invernal demostró rápidamente por qué un abrigo habría sido una inversión más inteligente que sus dos bufandas, pero Jack estaba a menos de cinco minutos de la casa de Pitch cuando la nieve comenzó a caer y estaba decidido a no regresar.  
  
Aun así, esto hizo que pararse en el umbral de Pitch fuera mucho más desalentador de lo que había esperado, y Jack vaciló antes de tocar el timbre, luego tomó un momento para calmarse. Podría hacer esto, había esperado lo suficiente.  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Jack cuando Pitch abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota. "Quiero decir, es mi cumpleaños. Tengo veinte años ahora".  
  
Pitch abrió más la puerta, dejando que Jack entrara para quitarse las bufandas y soltar la bolsa de plástico; Jack en verdad deseaba ser mejor leyendo expresiones porque, aunque sabía que Pitch estaba sorprendido, no podía decir si era una buena o mala clase de sorpresa. Jack se enderezó, había venido aquí con un propósito, bien podía terminar con esto.  
  
“Te amo”. dijo, antes de que fueran interrumpidos por una niña entrando en el pasillo.  
  
“¿Quién eres tú?” preguntó ella, manteniendo su distancia. No podría haber tenido más de diez años.  
  
"Él es Jack", dijo Pitch, y el rostro de la niña se iluminó mientras corría hacia ellos, deteniéndose de repente, apenas a un paso de los pies de Jack.  
  
“¿Puedo abrazarte?”  
  
Jack frunció el ceño, confundido, antes de arrodillarse y asentir, mirando a Pitch mientras la niña lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Olía al jabón de Pitch.  
  
“Creí que papá estaba inventando historias”, dijo.  
  
El corazón de Jack comenzó a latir con fuerza. "¿Ella es tu hija?"  
  
“Mi nombre es Sera”, dijo haciendo un puchero, dejándolo ir y alisando su pijama. “Eres realmente lindo”, comentó antes de correr otra vez.  
  
Jack sintió que se podría caer si trataba de pararse. "Tienes una hija", dijo Jack, frotando ligeramente su muñeca, tratando de procesar las noticias. "No lo sabía".  
  
Pitch se sentó junto a él, cuerpos tocándose en el estrecho espacio del pasillo. "No estaba seguro de cuándo decirte".  
  
“Eso creí”, dijo Jack, preguntándose cuántas de las veces en que Pitch parecía distraído o distante fueron cortesía del hecho de que era padre. "¿Dónde está su mamá?" preguntó, y Pitch dudó por un segundo más del que era cómodo.  
  
"Se fue, cuando Sera cumplió un año". Por un momento, Pitch presionó sus labios en una línea, antes de mirar al piso y Jack conocía mejor esa expresión, incluso si nunca antes la había visto en Pitch. Venguerza. "Debí habertelo dicho, Jack".  
  
Jack negó con la cabeza fuertemente, se acercó para acariciar el cabello de Pitch, advirtiendo que ese gesto siempre lo había consolado a él mismo. "No me molesta", dijo, dándose cuenta después de un momento que lo decía en serio. "¿Pitch?"  
  
Pitch levantó la vista y Jack tragó saliva, sabiendo que había algo delicado en el momento y que siempre había actuado con torpeza.  
  
"Te amo", repitió Jack, esperando una respuesta. Había pensado en lo que Pitch podría decir, todas las discusiones que podrían tener, todas las respuestas que podía dar.  
  
"Mereces más".  
  
Jack quería darle una bofetada por dar con la única respuesta que no podía haber predicho. "Que estupidez", dijo Jack, odiando la palabra, pero odiando más que cualquier otra cosa que Pitch pudiera pensar alguna vez que él era el que no merecía a Jack. "Si no me amas,... bien, pero no me mientas. Tú no".  
  
Pitch casi pareció ofendido por eso y Jack tuvo un extraño deseo de sonreír, aunque lo logró suprimir. El que Pitch se sintiera ofendido significaba que quería defenderse y eso probaba que estaba diciendo mentiras. "Voy a ir al infierno por esto", dijo Pitch, y antes de que Jack pudiera protestar, Pitch se inclinó y lo besó.  
  
Fue breve, Pitch solo rozó una esquina de su boca y, en muchos sentidos, apenas contaba como un beso, pero no importaba. Jack podía sentir un tenue y húmedo rastro en sus labios, algo que no hubiera estado ahí si Pitch no lo hubiera besado.  
  
Pitch se alejó y Jack tomó un rápido y nervioso aliento antes de decidir que no, aún no habían terminado, rodeando a Pitch con un brazo para acercarlo y devolverle el beso.  
  
Jack quería saber como demonios las personas habían aprendido a lidiar con los besos. Se sentía listo para estallar de emoción. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el pelo de Pitch, sus rodillas tan débiles que estaba contento de estar arrodillado porque de lo contrario podría haber caído. Había recibido besos antes; del tipo indeseable y cariñoso, casi siempre en la mejilla cortesía de tías y primos, pero besar a alguien que deseaba besar, alguien al que deseaba, era indescriptible.  
  
"Eres solo un niño", dijo Pitch, su aliento cálido contra los labios de Jack, y Jack sonrió, negando con la cabeza.  
  
"Tengo veinte," respondió Jack. "Y he pensado en esto por años".  
  
Pitch se ruborizó intensamente y sus caderas dieron un pequeño espasmo contra las de Jack antes de levantarse y arreglarse la ropa. "Necesito cinco minutos", dijo, ayudando a Jack a pararse antes de gritar: "¿Sera? Hora de dormir".  
  
“¿Historia para dormir?”  
  
Pitch tensó su mandíbula y susurró: "Diez minutos", antes de dejar a Jack en el pasillo.  
  
No era exactamente el final Hollywoodense que Jack había estado esperando, pero la sensación nerviosa en su estómago sugería que iba a valer la pena de cualquier forma.  
  
  
La habitación de Pitch era austera en comparación con el resto de la casa, y Jack se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban vacíos algunos de los muebles. No había preguntado por qué o cómo se había marchado la madre de Sera y no tenía intención de hacerlo.  
  
"No quería que entrara y nos viera", dijo Pitch, como si una explicación fuera necesaria y Jack se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos y flexionando sus pies descalzos. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?"  
  
"Sí", respondió Jack, rodando los ojos. "¿Puedes dejar de preguntarmelo?"  
  
"No", dijo Pitch, con un brillo provocador en su mirada, y Jack sonrió cuando Pitch se acercó a la cama, rió a carcajadas cuando fue maniobrado sobre las sábanas hasta que Pitch pudo enganchar sus dedos en la pretina de sus pantalones y removerlos de un solo tirón. “¿Quieres esto, Jack?” Pitch preguntó, y esta vez era descaradamente un juego.  
  
“Sí”. Jack dijo, esperando a que Pitch se posicionara sobre él antes de poner sus manos en la camisa de Pitch, tirando de ella mientras Pitch desabrochaba las mangas y el cuello, justo a tiempo para permitirle a Jack terminar de quitarle la camisa por la cabeza. Jack se mordió el labio, pasando las manos por la piel desnuda de Pitch, cerrando los ojos cuando Pitch se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo.  
  
Cuando Jack volvió a abrir sus ojos, Pitch se había deshecho del cinturón y se estaba desabrochando los pantalones con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al preguntar: "¿Todavía quieres esto?"  
  
Esta vez, la risa de Jack quedó atrapada en su garganta. Al responder nuevamente, no pudo evitar pensar en el pequeño número de capas que existían entre ellos. "Sí", dijo, antes de ayudar a Pitch a quitarse los pantalones.  
  
Sólo permanecían los calzoncillos de Pitch y los boxers y el suéter de Jack.  
  
Jack envolvió sus piernas y brazos alrededor de Pitch, deseando estar lo más cerca posible de él por un momento, teniendo la necesidad de respirar. Y Pitch simplemente lo permitió, besándolo ligeramente en la mandíbula, en el cuello, subiendo una mano por debajo de su suéter, posicionándola en su pecho; de alguna manera, la calidez ayudó.  
  
Jack se sentía como la arena, como si hubiera estado desesperado por agua y ahora estuviera ahogandose en ella, siendo arrastrado por ella. Los labios de Pitch, el pecho de Pitch, los muslos de Pitch... había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ellos, tratando de no pensar en ellos, y ahora tenía permiso para verlos y tocarlos. Era abrumador.  
  
Los dedos de Pitch atraparon uno de los pezones de Jack, pellizcando ligeramente al principio, luego más fuerte, y Jack siseó antes de darse cuenta de que esto le daba algo en qué concentrarse. Pitch había dejado de hacer preguntas, pero Jack seguía asintiendo de cualquier manera, alargando sus manos para acariciar los muslos de Pitch, sintiendo la fuerza en ellos mientras sostenían a Pitch sobre él. "Siempre amé tus piernas".  
  
Pitch mordió ligeramente el cuello de Jack antes de alejarse, apoyándose en los codos. "Puedes follarlas", replicó Pitch. Jack intentó responder, aunque definitivamente no salieron palabras, solo una especie de gemido.  
  
Pitch tomó una de las manos de Jack, la colocó entre sus muslos y Jack entendió la idea rápidamente. "Sí, yo- puedo hacer eso". Tartamudeó antes de comenzar a quitarse el suéter, sintiéndose muy, muy caliente ahora como para estar usando cualquier tipo de capa.  
  
Pitch volvió a bajar de la cama por un momento, abriendo y cerrando los cajones en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.  
  
Pitch se quitó los calzoncillos, abrió el paquete de lubricante y lo extendió entre sus muslos; Jack se recostó contra la cama y cerró los ojos, queriendo mantener la visión en su mente el mayor tiempo posible, para mantenerla en su memoria por siempre.  
  
Fue fácil dejar que Pitch lo maniobrara de nuevo, despojando a Jack de sus boxers y encontrando la forma de que sus cuerpos encajaran, y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos fue a la vista de los hombros de Pitch, pálidos y fuertes y definidos como el resto de él.  
  
Jack presionó sus labios en la nuca de Pitch antes de introducir su miembro entre los muslos de Pitch, el calor entre ellos era más de lo que había estado esperando incluso después de sentirlo con su mano momentos antes. La fricción era más que suficiente para satisfacer sus ansias, dejándolo moverse a su propio ritmo sin preocuparse por lastimar a Pitch y la libertad que la posición prestaba a sus brazos facilitaba deslizar uno alrededor de la cintura de Pitch, tomando su miembro para apretarlo y mover su mano toscamente.  
  
Pitch solo esperó un momento antes de empezar a guiarlo, una de sus manos cerrándose sobre la de Jack y ayudándolo a saber que tan fuerte era demasiado fuerte y que tan suave era demasiado suave, sutiles gruñidos y gemidos punteando sus instrucciones. Jack siempre había amado la voz de Pitch y escuchar cómo se volvía cada vez más profunda a medida que se aproximaba al climax fue suficiente para llevar a Jack a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Pitch y gimotear, incapaz de sobrellevarlo. Era demasiado, pero un buen tipo de demasiado, la sensación del miembro de Pitch en su mano era prueba de que confiaba en y deseaba a Jack.  
  
Al final, las palabras desaparecieron por completo, Jack no pronunció el nombre de Pitch, apenas capaz de recordar el suyo, y cuando terminó entre los muslos de Pitch, fue con un sollozo amortiguado al morder el hombro de Pitch.  
  
Jack se habría disculpado, si Pitch no hubiera gritado y terminado en el instante en que Jack lo mordió.  
  
  
Después, Pitch fue el primero en moverse, y solo un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar una caja de pañuelos de papel de la mesita de noche y limpiar lo peor del desastre, aún en cuatro.  
  
A Jack no le gustó mucho el silencio, no cuando no podía ver la cara de Pitch y tan pronto como Pitch comenzó a acomodarse sobre la cama, Jack tiró de su cintura hasta que se dio la vuelta.  
  
Pitch se veía contento, y verlo significaba que Jack también podía sentirse contento. "Buenas noches", dijo, posando su cabeza en el hombro de Pitch.  
  
Sintió la risa de Pitch tanto como la escuchó. "Buenas noches".  
  
  
Jack despertó en una cama vacía, con sus llaves y teléfono en la mesa de noche, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta antes de volverse a dormir, decidiendo que si alguien quería su atención, tendría que ganársela.  
  
Se despertó por segunda vez con un olor suave y cálido, aunque desconocido, en una cama sumergida por el peso de otra persona.  
  
Pitch esperó a que Jack se sentara antes de entregarle una taza de té, y Jack tomó un sorbo pequeño y cuidadoso, tomándose unos momentos para decidir qué diferencias sentía.  
  
"Earl Grey", dijo Pitch, tomando un trago indulgente de su taza. Jack observó el movimiento de la garganta de Pitch mientras tragaba, aliviado de no tener que fingir que no quería hacerlo.  
  
Realmente era un buen té, aunque no tan bueno que cambiara la vida, como Pitch había afirmado en conversaciones anteriores. "Buenos días", dijo Jack, decidiendo que podría acostumbrarse a esta idea del desayuno en la cama, tomando unos sorbos más antes de dejar su taza sobre la mesa de noche y presionar su cara en la espalda de Pitch. Estaba ligeramente húmeda y olía increíble. "Te has duchado", dijo Jack, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Pitch y abrazándolo fuerte. "Mmmh".  
  
Pitch no dijo nada, solo continuó bebiendo su té, colocando su propia taza en la mesa una vez que la vació. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?" Pitch preguntó, su voz un poco rígida, y Jack frotó una mano perezosamente sobre el estómago de Pitch por un momento mientras le daba a la pregunta los pocos segundos de pensamiento que merecía.  
  
"Para siempre está bien", respondió, jugando, antes de decir: "¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrías?"  
  
"Para siempre suena bien", respondió Pitch.  
  
  
Jack nunca había tomado al tiempo como los demás, así que cuando comenzó a dejar su ropa y libros en la casa de Pitch, no se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba tomando las cosas demasiado rápido. Estantes vacíos comenzaron a llenarse de DVDs y videojuegos, y su cargador encontró un hogar permanente en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche.  
  
Mudarse de su antigua habitación no fue tan pesado como cabía la pena esperar. La casa de Pitch se veía muy diferente a la de la madre de Jack, pero aún era estable y relativamente tranquila. Sera tendía a gastar mucha de su energía con sus amigos antes de llegar a casa, y aunque era inquieta, estaba más inclinada a reír y saltar que a gritar y pisotear.  
  
Pitch afirmaba que cuando era más pequeña había sido un terror, que terminó con todas sus rabietas al llegar a los cinco años. Jack le creía: Sera podría tener los rizos suaves y las mejillas regordetas de un querubín, pero sus ojos siempre brillaban con picardía.  
  
Jack sabía que su lenta mudanza de la casa finalmente se notaría, pero no fue hasta que empacó su computadora que su madre lo arrinconó y le preguntó a dónde iba.  
  
Después de un largo momento de silencio, simplemente dijo: "Mientras él te haga feliz". Y luego de un abrazo incómodo y un momento de silencio, agregó: "Si alguna vez no lo hace, recuerda que tengo una pala".  
  
  
Bajo ningún estándar eran una familia modelo, pero eso no significaba que no fueran una. A Jack le encantaba Pitch y adoraba a Sera, e incluso si su carrera probando software no le daba una fortuna, ayudaba a llenar las lagunas en las que las finanzas de Pitch se estrechaban, y así, cuando la lavadora se averió, cuando Sera quiso ir a su viaje escolar en el extranjero, Jack pudo ayudar.  
  
Ellos lo ayudaban a su vez, asegurándose de que no se olvidara de comer o dormir a horas razonables, asegurarse de que estuviera bien vestido antes de salir de la casa, y dejándole saber qué películas en netflix podía disfrutar de forma segura.  
  
Jack aprendió que a Sera le gustaba trepar árboles tanto como a él; los dos asustaban a Pitch cada vez que iban a un parque o bosque trepando por los árboles. A veces había golpes, moretones y arañazos. Una vez hubo un tobillo roto. El riesgo no los distraía del potencial entretenimiento.  
  
Aprendió que Pitch tenía un gran amor por las películas de terror, desde los clásicos en blanco y negro de Hammer o Hitchcock hasta las modernas películas con giros repentinos de la cámara, que podía llegar al punto de ser un fetiche. A Jack le gustaban los sustos, siempre y cuando no hubiera mucha sangre o esta fuera extremadamente falsa.  
  
A veces, si estaban jugando, dejaba que Pitch representara ciertas escenas con él, y los azulejos del baño presentaban daños cosméticos con los resultados.  
  
La escena de la ducha de Psycho no habría sido mejorada por sexo contra la pared, pero Jack secretamente prefería su versión.  
  
  
Jack tenía veinticinco años cuando presentó por primera vez a Pitch al resto de su familia, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, y los resultados fueron predecibles.  
  
Todos se maravillaron con Sera, una adolescente burbujeante e inusualmente segura de sí misma, y caminaron en puntillas alrededor de Pitch y Jack, cuidando de ser políticamente correctos.  
  
Todos a parte del tío Vincent, por supuesto, quién dió un brindis por Jack, por ser un "retrasado afortunado" antes de ser llevado afuera con una recomendación enfática de que subiera a un taxi.  
  
El hecho de que el insulto fuera esperado no impidió que doliera suavemente, pero Jack sintió como el brazo de Pitch se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura, apretando ligeramente, y fue un bálsamo más efectivo que cualquier palabra. "Dijo una palabra bien", comentó Jack, relajándose cuando escuchó algunas risas como resultado.  
  
De alguna manera, que una persona dijera algo completamente incorrecto hizo que todos los demás estuvieran menos ansiosos acerca de la posibilidad de cometer un error, y las personas se sobrepusieron a sus nervios de hablar con él y con Pitch. Varios de ellos estaban ansiosos por señalar cómo apoyaban el matrimonio gay, y Jack optó por no señalar que no tenía intenciones de casarse con Pitch, incluso si se volviera legal, el estrés de una boda probablemente los mataría a ambos. Varios también se mostraron curiosos sobre el apellido y la historia de Pitch. "¿Kozmotis? ¿Es polaco?"  
  
Pitch hizo frente al interrogatorio de manera admirable, aunque Jack sospechaba que se sintió aliviado cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa; Sera lo estaba, evidentemente, acurrucada en la parte trasera del auto como estaba.  
  
Jack esperó a que los dos se pusieran el cinturón antes de inclinarse y besar firmemente a Pitch. "Lo hiciste genial", dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
Pitch exhaló temblorosamente antes de tomar la mano de Jack en la suya y apretarla con fuerza, Jack también apretó, dejando a Pitch tomar el apoyo que necesitaba y permitiendose relajar. Pitch y Sera eran la familia que él había creado, e incluso si los amaba con o sin la aprobación de su familia de sangre, verlos encajar era un alivio.  
  
"Sí", confirmó Pitch, finalmente soltándolo para encender el auto, pero la calidez de su mano permaneció en la piel de Jack.  
  
"A nuestro hogar, dulce hogar", ordenó Jack, sabiendo que era así.  
  
  
No eran una familia modelo, pero eran suyos y Jack los amaba.  
  
  


# \--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ヽ(o＾▽＾o) ノ♡  
> Comentarios y Kudos son apreciados.


End file.
